


Application

by windhaven



Series: Post-Game [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven
Summary: 4 trolls understand each other better after spending some time together in sprite form.





	Application

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey Furridan! If you keep on bothering Fefurry like that, I'll kill you!"

"That is so messed up, this is why you two should neffur be in a Kismesisstude! Kismessistude isn’t about getting jealous of each other’s quadrants, it’s supposed to be about the hate you see in each other!!!"

"Eridan, you are not a wonderful troll but you’re a troll and you deserve to find someone who reciprocates your feelings! And that means that you should go look for someone else if they’re definitely not interested! Maybe in black quadrants you can get somewhere by just being persistently annoying and that’s why I don’t really like blackrom but that’s not going to work for you in redrom!"

**Author's Note:**

> I said that without cat puns because that is important!


End file.
